


stuck.

by jooniemonie



Series: Gamefics [4]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, FUCK, Multi, Polyamory, This is my SHIT right here, i love first person characters they deserve too much love and support, my god i don't know why i like these kinds of things but i love it, polyamorous, save them from hell pls, underrated babs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie
Summary: // hewwo hope y'all enjoy





	stuck.

* * *

A female named (First name) (Last name) fluttered her eyes open, distinguishing that she was in an unknown place. She looked around, petty obstacles everywhere. Standing up, she dashed outside the room, making her way to a long corridor.

Opening one of the doors, she browsed the room if ever there are important entities on that said situation. She abruptly noticed a naive object by the desk.

She approached the desk, gently unlatching the confidential file. It contains such data about the place. So, she was cited at an forsaken asylum, the Mount Massive Asylum.

The asylum was reported with many death incidents, and some strange occurrences that was happening.

She wasn’t a journalist or whatsoever, but she didn’t even know how she even get here at the first place.

She held the confidential file with her, storing inside her shoulder bag. Hurdling at the corridor, she encountered with stiff obstacles throughout her way. She managed to fit between the objects, so she can get to the other side.

Once she’s almost there, she swore she heard someone behind her.

> “Little pig.”

There it was. A fat bald man, and or monster, grabbing her, and throwing her off. She fell face first, shards of glass surrounding her as well.

How will she get up now?

Roaming around, she made a plan, but she was hoping that she would have a companion along with her, because her tough plan is not for one.

At an immediate time, she heard noise from the vents. Hiding behind the tall stacked boxes, she eavesdrop at the sudden movements.

“I told you not to follow me. You know we will both fall!” a familiar raspy voice spoke. He seemed to be a man on his early thirties.

“Sorry man, I just heard some noise on this area, so I kinda pushed you forward, and got scared for a bit.” a haste, clear voice said. She indentified that this one must be on his mid twenties.

Two people on an asylum? Maybe they were the security guards that was on their duty on guarding the area. Or maybe even journalists?

She was leaning too forward at the boxes, causing them to fall, making a large sound. Her eyes widen, and her emotions turned exaggerated, quickly looking for another hiding spot.

“Whoa—what was that sound?”

“I don’t know, but I better check it out.”

He quickly raced at the area where the sound occured. He spotted someone familiar running off to hide.

“(First name)?” he mumbled, making it loud enough to hear for her.

She turned around, seeing someone called out, “W-Waylon?”

(First name) ran up to her long-lost best friend, hugging him very tight.

“Ack—! N-Not this tight, (nickname)-!” Waylon choked through his words.

She giggled, “I know you miss me.~”

He scoffed, rushing his have through his dirty blond hair, “You think so?”

She smirked in return, “Yes. Also, who was that other guy that was with you?”

“Oh, he is a journalist. I needed his help to expose the secrets of this, abandoned asylum.”

She crossed her arms, “Is that so?”

He nod, “Yep. Hang on, I'll call him. Miles! Get your lousy ass in here!”

The young man seemed to rolled his eyes on what Waylon has called him. He approached Waylon, as his gaze turned onto the young, exquisite female. His face burned a bit, not daring to look away. She seemed to gleamed him a smile.

Upon this discern, Waylon fake-coughed so that Miles' gaze to (First name) will unsettle. He ogled Miles, then his glimpse turned to her.

“(First name), this is Miles, Miles Upshur. Miles, this is (First name) (Last name).”

Miles have the aspects of admiring her name. Simple, yet very unique.

“Nice to meet you, (First name).” he extended his hand out for her to shake.

“Same as you.” she flourished his soft, yet rough hands.

Before they get very deep on their conversation, Waylon clapped both of his hands.

“Alright! Since both of you know each other, let's get down to business.”

∆ • ∆ • ∆

The three of them finally reached down at the laboratory, where the Walrider once settled. Their goal was to find a life support to disable the Walrider coming to life.

Waylon grumbled, looking around the whole laboratory to find a life support.

“Before we find the life support, we need to find an electric circuit to enable it. I know the life support is vaguely disabled at this point of time. And probably it would be too dangerous as well,” she warned the boys.

Miles and Waylon both gaped at (First name), who was having a serious expression.

Who knows what great danger awaits them?

∆ • ∆ • ∆

After long tiring minutes of running away from the Walrider, they soon found the life support. Miles darted at the controls of the support, then he clicked the button that made the life support to be still. Moments later, he was pushed away by the Walrider.

Waylon recorded everything, as she tried to stop the Walrider from hurting him. He was dragged everywhere, trying to get inside his form.

The Walrider gave up instantly, dropping him down. The three of them ran away from the area, until they met with a dead end. The Walrider will be here in any moment.

“(First name)?”

“Yes, Waylon?”

> He scratched the back of his neck, his face being flustered, “I-I really admire you back when we are still in high school. I know this time was very late to confess, but I love you, (First name).”

(First name)’s cheeks were pink, as Miles tapped her shoulder, “(F-First name)?”

She hummed in response.

> “Even though we both just met, I also have to acknowledge something. I admire you for being protective and courageous towards us. You are brave, and you seemed like a type of person who will never give up on something, that's what we like about you, (First name).”

Her heart was about to jump off her chest at this second. Her heart was beating fast as a race car. She have no words against these. She gleamed them a bright and biggest smile she could even manage, before locking her arms against theirs.

Miles and Waylon smiled back, kissing both her cheeks. Just as the boys already confessed, the Walrider spotted them. The three of them held their hands together, awaiting for their death.

At least the three of them sticked together until the end, no?

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> // hewwo hope y'all enjoy


End file.
